Inevitability
by Ishouldbesleepingitslike4am
Summary: Au: Sam and Dean move a lot because of foster parents. Sam has always struggled to fit in, but Dean gets by. Dean befriends a strange boy named Castiel, and he just might find a reason to stay. Destiel. I really have no idea where I'm going with this so I'm willing to get new ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first fanfiction. just bear with me here. Im not quite sure what I'm planning to do with this yet, but I'm definitely adding some eventual Destiel. Once again, just bear with me here.**

A new town, a new school, and a new day. Sam Winchester wished more than anything to just settle down somewhere and make some real friends. Not to mention the fact that it would probably only be a month before he was gone again. The foster family that had taken them in would get tired of them. Dean had insisted on keeping what had happened with their mother, and how their father had...reacted secret. Quite frankly, Sam agreed. He wanted to forget about his father as much as Dean. Maybe more.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Sam to feel normal at each new school. Sam wasn't very tall for his age, and he was teased about it wherever he went. Dean assured him that he'd grow, but so far, no luck. Also, Sam was becoming more and more advanced that the other students. Dean wasn't as bothered by the moves as much as Sam was. It had always been easy for Dean to adapt. He was almost instantly the tough one. Dean liked to act like nothing bothered him.

Sam took longer and longer to feel comfortable in his classes, which were less and less socially acceptable with each school. But as always as soon as he was settled, his careful life was uprooted from the core.

It was April, which in Fairbrook, Indiana, there newest hang out spot, meant nothing but the unpredictable.

Dean didn't have a car to drive so he and Sam had to ride the dreaded bus. Sam grabbed a pack lunch, politely thanked his foster mom, and headed out the door with Dean on his heels. Dean really could care less for school, but it was where his brother went, and, though Dean wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed some classes.

Dean went over the speech that came before every first day while they were waiting at the bus stop. How Sam needn't draw unnecessary attention to himself. It was a speech that Dean himself hardly followed. It was also a speech Sam could tune out. Dean finished his spiel and walked with Sam onto the bus. In small towns like this, it was impossible to fly under the radar.

X

Dean made his way to the back of the bus. His brother had found a seat next to a girl with auburn hair and a pretty heart shaped face to match. Dean smiled at his brother. He could practically hear the girls undressing him with their minds.

He took the only seat available, next to a kid with dark tousled hair, not unlike his own, except darker and shorter. He was buried in some book that Dean was sure he hadn't read before. The boy didn't even bother to say hello. It looked as though it was up to Dean to start a conversation.

"Hey, I'm Dean," he introduced. The boy next to him looked surprised at Dean's presence, he obviously hadn't noticed him sit down. The boy turned crimson and stuttered a reply,

"I-I-um-I'm Castiel." He turned even more red when he said his name, it was obviously a sore spot.

X

Castiel awoke in his bed. He rolled over and checked the time. 6:00. The bus for school left at 7:00. He got up and pulled on a new set of clothes. Castiel checked that his homework was done and in his backpack, which it was. Castiel could hear Michael bossing Lucifer and Gabriel around. Lucifer usually twisted whatever Michael said into something else while Gabriel laughed about it.

Castiel walked downstairs and looked at his three older brothers. They did this every morning, bicker, Lucifer and Gabriel against Michael. Castiel are a small breakfast and waited for Gabriel to be ready for school. When he finally was, he and Castiel walked out the door. They were the first stop. Castiel say alone and Gabriel sat across the aisle.

"Did ya hear about the new kid?" Gabriel was examining Castiel's reaction.

"Yeah," Gabe was obviously disappointed in Cas's reaction. Gabriel and Lucifer were the only people who knew about Castiel's sexuality, homo to be exact. He was afraid of Michael's reaction, but Cas knew it would come out eventually.

Cas was absorbed in a book, and Gabriel knew it wasn't wise to try and get him to look at the new kid and his cute little brother. The new boy sat next to Cas, but Castiel was to engulfed in his book to notice. Only when the boy cleared his throat and introduced himself as Dean did Castiel's neck snap up and he looked into the light green eyes. Castiel was undoubtably embarrassed he hadn't noticed the boy.

"I-I-um-I'm Castiel," as Cas said his name, memories flew back to him. Memories of a name that had haunted him since the 5th grade. It all stared when a flamboyantly gay classmate, who was attracted to Cas, asked Cas out. This was before Castiel had discovered it himself so he turned the boy down without question. The boy get really mad at Cas and called him "Asstiel" for the rest of the year. Even to this day, you can hear his peers call him Asstiel. It just stuck.

After introductions, the awkwardness was literally palpable. Cas didn't start reading again, but put his book away in his back pack. Castiel finally broke the silence, amazed at his own courage.

"What your first period?" Castiel inquired.

"Oh," Dean, the boy, pulled out a schedule and gazed down at it, "lets see, I have math first with Mrs Hickman."

Castiel had that class as well. The two boys shared 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 6th period. Their locker was only separated by Gabriel's, who was eavesdropping. Castiel internally struggled. He didn't know if he was happy or nervous that more time with Dean was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was pleased at his sudden friend making skills. He watched out for Castiel all day. Dean found comfort in watching Castiel blush every time he said hello. Dean felt like he was doing something right, befriending Castiel. He didn't see Cas talking to many people throughout the day. He seemed really shy, and his brother, who was older than Cas, was quite the opposite.

Gabriel did whatever he wanted. He was the class clown type and loved to pick fun at Castiel. Dean quite liked Gabriel, and in 2nd period Gabe told Dean embarrassing stories about Castiel. Dean left 2nd period thinking no less highly of Cas. The embarrassing stories had somehow made Dean like him more.

X

Every time Castiel saw Dean I'm the hallway, he blushed. Every single time. Without fail. Even in class, Cas couldn't get over why this attractive boy wanted to be friends with him. People often complimented him on his looks, but he didn't really have any friends. Castiel slumped in his 4th period class. What did Dean want? Did Gabriel put him up to it? Nobody had ever made Cas so confused before in his life.

Gabe had picked up on Cas's little crush, even if Cas hadn't picked up on it yet. Lunch was its usual free for all. Dean circled the cafeteria until he spotted Gabriel waving him over. Sammy was already sitting there, and Castiel saw Dean and his face flushed magenta. Each table Dean passed was aflutter with "Oh he's so cute", "How did he even get Castiel to talk to him?" and the ever famed, "I sure hope he's not gay." Dean was completely oblivious to this. His eyes were fixed on Cas, for Dean was determined to find out more about this mystery boy. He had talked to some people in the classes he didn't share with Castiel, but the only thing he could find out was that Gabriel was his brother and that Cas was really studious and shy.

At the table, Cas was rapid firing questions about Dean to Sam. Sam answered the questions as best he could, amused. In 4th period gym, Gabriel had befriended the youngest Winchester and filled him in on Cas and his supposed crush.

Dean sat down across from Cas and between Sam and Gabe. Castiel looked at nothing but his plate. After 4 or 5 seconds of awkward silence, Dean did what he was best at; making a witty, sarcastic remark.

"That must be some interesting burger," Castiel snapped his head up and, sure enough, the second they locked eyes, Cas was as crimson as the ketchup on his burger.

They were interrupted by a slender blonde girl walking up to their table. Castiel obviously knew her because he fixed his eyes on his shoes and refused to look up, all the while turning a deeper shade of red.

"Hey I'm Ruby." Ruby had an air of absolutely no shit attitude. " I just lost a bet so now I have to come over here and tell you that you," she pointed at Sam, " are really cute. I am told to assure you that is not the bet talking."

Sam turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and tried to act like he'd heard someone call him cute before. Ruby sat down across from Sam and next to Castiel.

"Hey Cassie, how's my favorite brainiac?" Ruby pawed at Cas's hair, Dean looked over at Cas, amused. Castiel gazed at Ruby, confused.

"The last time I spoke to you you called me a bird-brained know-it-all, which in itself is a contradiction, and you and Crowley pushed me down a flight of stairs," Castiel reminded her. You could see her good nature vanishing.

"And on that happy note, I should be going," Ruby left as quickly as she had come.

"Castiel." Gabriel looked worried, "when did this stair incident happen? And why didn't you think to mention it to me?"

Cas squirmed underneath his elder brother's glare, but he cast his eyes down guilty and replied, "Nearly two months ago." Gabriel still didn't have an answer to his second question. Castiel gave in, "I didn't tell you because you get really protective and it's annoying."

Gabe lit up like a Christmas tree and, obviously flattered, answered, "Why thank you Castiel. You know, I think that is the single nicest thing anyone has every told me."

Dean felt like he was intruding as Gabriel and Cas talked. Sam announced that he had to leave for his next class. Castiel quickly agreed and took off so quickly Dean didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

X

Cas rushed out of the cafeteria and down the hall. He couldn't explain it, but something about Dean just made him uncomfortable. Cas was very well organized, but he had never met anyone like Dean Winchester. Cas skidded to a halt in front of his locker. If he had learned anything about Dean, it's that Dean would most likely be chasing after Cas.

It took Dean nearly ten minutes to find Castiel. He had hidden behind a bookshelf in the library.

"What happened to class?" Dean asked the red-faced boy on the floor.

Castiel looked up and replied, "I have a free period now. I usually spend it here," Cas gestured around the library.

Dean sat down next to Cas. He liked how nobody said anything, but it wasn't awkward silence. They sat for a while, until Dean was going to be late. He didn't have a free period, but he would have gladly skipped his class to spend it in the library. Cas just wouldn't hear it. At the notion his eyes widened in shock.

"You can't do that Dean. Not for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked down the hallway. He hadn't had any trouble so far, which was a good start, considering it was almost the end of the day. He rounded a corner, eyes on the ground, and bumped into what felt like a wall. Bewildered, Sam looked up into the eyes of Crowley, the schools notorious bully. Sam gulped.

"Uhh...excuse me. I-I-it was my fault." Sam could feel eyes on him as he clutched his books only tighter to his chest.

"You're damn right it's your fault." Crowley growled with his Scottish accent that made even the strongest of men whimper.

Sam averted his eyes and continued down the hallway, gaze downcast. That was almost too close, he thought to himself. Even with his eyes glued to the floor, Sam didn't notice the foot outstretched in front of him. It caused him to topple over, books and papers cascading down around him. Sam could feel his face burning. He grabbed his textbooks quickly, and he could hear laughter ringing in his ears. Sam got up and walked away, head in the air.

Gabriel ran up to him.

"Hey, I saw what happened back there, you okay?" Gabriel was a joker, but not a bully.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam replied, shifting his books in his arms. He didn't want Gabe to see him in such a demeaning position. Sam reached his class, the final one of the day. He walked in only to find the only empty seat was next to Crowley.

This wasn't going to end well for Sam.

X

Dean couldn't stop thinking about the way Cas had said "Not for me." It felt like there was something more Cas was trying to imply, but it kept slipping from Dean's comprehension. He didn't even notice the bell until almost the entire class had left the room. Dean snapped back to reality, and he quietly got up and left the room. He walked down the hallway, pausing when he heard some ruckus coming from inside a bathroom. Dean walked inside.

It took him a while to soak in what he saw.

Sammy was being pummeled by a boy at least twice his size, plus a few cronies. It was in no way a fair fight, and Sam already had a black eye and a bleeding lip. Dean had walked in time to see Sam collapse. Without thinking, Dean rushed forward and tackled what seemed to be the leader.

It was a long struggle, and no doubt, a perilous one, but by the end, Dean was the last one standing. Sam hadn't been knocked out, and Dean bent over him after the bullies were down.

"Concussion check," Dean preformed a check that came almost routinely to him, though it hadn't come up positive yet. "Okay, Sammy, you're good."

The boys stood up and looked at each other. In perfect unison, they commented on each others appearance.

"Man, I'm glad I don't look like you."

Sam chuckled as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Thanks Dean," Sam gulped.

"Don't worry about it, what even happened here anyway?"

"Well..."

_Sam sat down in the seat next to Crowley. He pretended not to notice Crowley kicking him underneath the desks. Sam tried to pay attention, he really did, but when the kid next to you keeps flicking you, it's kinda hard._

_When the bell rang, Sam bolted out the door and into the nearest restroom. He reminded himself it would most likely be leaving in about a month. The door was pushed open behind Sam, and he looked around. Crowley and two other boys entered, smirking._

_"What do you think you're doing here, Winchester?" Crowley spat. Sam didn't like conflict, in fact he avoided it was all costs. He tried to just leave, but Crowley and his henchmen were still crowding the door._

_"Excuse me," Sam muttered, his head barely brushing the shoulder of Crowley's smallest friend._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Crowley cracked his knuckles, "the fun has just started."_

X

Sam and Dean climbed on the bus. The cuts and scrapes earned them a few whispers, but most people knew what happened. Crowley had boasted about "that damn Winchester boy" before entering the bathroom for the fight.

Dean slid in the seat next to Cas, same as the morning. Sam chose to sit with Gabriel, and Gabriel immediately began mock-fawning over Sam's bruises. Castiel just looked at Dean in surprise, concern etched across every feature.

Castiel had been more relaxed around Dean since the scene at the library. He almost never blushed anymore. Almost. Castiel leaned forward in his bus seat, his eyes roaming Dean's cuts and scrapes. The two were oblivious to the two onlookers from across the isle. Gabe was chanting, "Get the dick," underneath his breath so nobody but Sam could hear. Sam snorted, almost blowing Gabriel's cover.

Dean and Cas made small talk for the rest of the ride, nothing even close to the deep connection they had made in the library. Meanwhile, Gabriel was playing twenty questions with Sam.

"Is it larger than my fist?"

"Yes"

"It's my dick I know it"

"It's not your dick bro, what is it with you and the size of your dick?" Sam gave Gabe a small shove.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gabriel replied, giving Sam a suggestive look. His tone screamed SEX in about 20 different languages.

Most of the rest of the ride went by with little to no more references to Gabriel's dick, or anything sexual for that matter. The thing about being the first to get on the bus, means you're the last to get off. Castiel watched Dean's figure retreat off the bus. Gabriel studied Cas's expression. He knew what was going on in Cas's head, though Cas didn't seem to.

"You like him."

"I-I what?" Cas grew red in the face, barley anybody was on the bus, but he lowered his voice anyway. "I. Do. Not."

Gabriel could see through every word. Nothing his bother could say would phase him from his new life goal. Get Dean and Cas together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the late update, I'll try to do it more often!**

Dean sauntered into what was for now, his home. Sammy entered in behind him, eyes downcast. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"How was your day?" Ellen, their foster mom, asked when she heard the boys enter.

"Would you believe I made a friend?" Dean questioned, a small smirk on his face as he sat down on the couch and flicked aimlessly through the channels on the television.

"No, I really wouldn't. What about you Sam?" She was cooking in a kitchen that connected to the living room.

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Would you believe I got in a fight?"

Dean snorted, "I wouldn't call it being 'in a fight', some guys were just, well, pummeling him, and I stepped in. Nothing big."

Ellen gazed over, shocked, and as Dean turned to her, she finally got a good look at their faces. "Must've been one hell of a fight," she remarked, walking over to Sam and cupping his face in her hands.

After determining that none of their injuries were to serious, she walked back into the kitchen and continued cooking. After what seemed like hours, she called them to the table.

"Thanks, this is really good." Sam chimed as he went in for his second bite of the steak. Dinner was quiet after that, only the scraping of forks and knives across the plate audible.

Dean was silent. He couldn't stop thinking about Cas. Dean still hadn't figured him out, as he swore he would. Castiel was still a mystery to him, and Dean couldn't figure out how to solve this particular enigma.

X

Once Castiel and Gabriel had gotten off the bus, they went home. Cas marched straight upstairs, as he always did, so that he could start on his homework. Gabriel threw his backpack vaguely in the direction of the couch and swaggered into the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and placed a bag of popcorn into the microwave. Lucifer was hanging out in a stool facing the island in the middle of the kitchen, which is what what he did most days, he was a bartender, and he got the night shift.

"Hey Luci, how's my most devilish brother?" Gabriel asked sweetly, putting his hand underneath his chin like girls on magazines.

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" Lucifer countered, and Gabe grinned.

"I've got a new life goal."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at his brother. Gabriel's 'life goals' usually consisted of getting Castiel to do something he probably didn't want to.

"And what is it?"

"Get Cas and this new guy, who's obviously crushing on him, together. Cas wants the d, trust me."

Lucifer grinned. A crush would do Cas some good, might even make him come out, which would put Michael in his place. "That's a good plan."

"Why the tone of surprise?" Gabriel tried to pout, which he was very bad at.

"Oh, I don't knew, maybe because all of your plans fail. Miserably. Face it, they crash and burn, no matter why they are," Lucifer pointed out, and Gabe opened his mouth to reply, but just then, his popcorn was done. He stalked off, popcorn in his mouth, giving Lucifer a death glare.

X

Cas was awake now. He couldn't sleep with Gabriel sitting on top of him, jumping up and down. Gabe was excited, probably a little too much. Cas pushed Gabriel onto the other side of the bed and sat up. Gabe, however, continued bouncing.

"GOOD MOOORNING BROTHER!" Gabriel exclaimed, making Cas jam his fingers in his ears. Gabriel raced out of his room, leaving Cas to ponder what had gotten his brother so giddy.

Castiel got ready for school in his usual outfit, a dress shirt, black slacks, and a blue tie. Cas went downstairs to see Gabe frolicking around the room, Lucifer had even joined in, while Michael just sat on the couch, shaking his head. His expression was a mix of 'kill me now' and 'I thought I raised you better'. Michael was the oldest, he was a legal adult, and therefore responsible for the other brothers. Cas ate breakfast, still at a loss as to why Gabe was prancing around this early in the morning. He usually reserved this behavior for Saturday afternoons. Still in a stupor, Cas let Gabriel lead him out to the bus.

"Soooooo" Gabe squealed once he and Cas were on the bus. Cas looked up at him, impatient.

"What do you want Gabe? Dean will be here soon," Cas snapped, unintentionally giving Gabriel what he was looking for.

X

Dean rolled over in his bed. Today wouldn't be as bad as yesterday, he thought, Cas will be there. He inwardly scolded himself for the chick-flickedness of it, but he couldn't help it. It was true. Dean turned and saw Sam watching him from his bed on the other side of the room.

"You know, Sammy, it's creepy watching people while they sleep."

Sam replied calmly, "Well, it's hard not to when the sleeping person in question is talking."

"What did I say?" Dean was fidgeting slightly, wondered what could have put that knowing smile on his younger brother's lips.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sam replied, still smirking.

"Sammy, what did I say?" Dean wanted to know really badly, but he couldn't let Sam know that.

"Oh, Castiel," Sam moaned sounding like, well like he was having sex.

"Shut up," Dean replied, catching onto Sammy's joking.

They both clambered on the bus nearly an hour later. Dean took his seat next to Castiel, and Sam next to Gabe. Sam and Gabe mainly spied on Dean and Cas, Sam now fully aware of Gabriel's plan. It was to take course during lunch, though its effects were unpredictable at best.

**I don't know where I'm going with this so I want your ideas! What should happen next? I mean you guys are the ones who are reading this! I live to serve! *bows deeply***


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys, I should really get a schedule, but laziness... Anyway, I wanted to tell you how grateful I am. If you have any ideas where I should take this, what should happen, etc. just let me know! I'm very open to ideas. Ok so here's the chapter, enjoy!**

"Hey Ruby, can I ask a favor?" Gabriel purred sweetly.

"This better be good," she responded, letting Gabe pull her away from her friends in the hallway.

"At lunch, you need to come over to our table and flirt with Dean" Gabriel was ready for get retort, and he handed her a crisp 20 dollar bill to shake off the question already forming in her mouth.

"No problem," she smirked, sliding the money into her jeans pocket. As she walked away, Gabriel was smiling. This just might work.

Just might.

Maybe.

Probably not.

X

Dean wasn't sure what to make of Ruby. She sat there, rubbing her hands up and down his back. It was flattering, really, but Dean wanted to focus on the boy across from him. Castiel was looking at his feet, not in the same awkward way as yesterday, this time it looked like... Was that jealousy Dean saw across the other boy's face? Probably not. Dean couldn't let Cas know he liked him. Dean was bi, and only Sammy knew that. He feared other people's reaction to the news so he kept it quiet, plain and simple.

"What's wrong Dean?" Ruby practically whispered into his ears. Dean jumped at her hot breath on his skin, but he quickly regained his posture.

"Oh, it's...uh it's nothing." Dean stuttered, trying and failing spectacularly not to sound preoccupied.

"Really? I could have sworn you were ogling your boyfriend over there," she gestured at Castiel, who looked up at the word boyfriend, "why don't you two go make out in the library or something!" Ruby shouted, the whole cafeteria now turned toward her. "Go hang out with Cas and kiss or whatever it is you do!" She stormed off, leaving the whole student body silent.

Needless to say, the day didn't get a whole lot better from there.

X

The incident had caused the whole high school, not just the 11th grade but the whole school, to turn on Dean and Cas. It was hard for any of their remaining friends to believe that over a hundred students could find a common enemy that fast, but hey, stranger things have happened.

Dean's class directly after lunch was filled to the brim with stares and crumpled paper balls thrown at him. He tried to focus on the partner work they were doing-even if he didn't have a partner-but insults like "fag" and "gay boy" kept being thrown his way. He wished the slurs didn't bother him, but this is exactly why why he didn't tell people. Why he hid.

Dean started to answer the final question on his worksheet when something other than a paper airplane hit the back of his head. It was hard and almost made him cry out in pain. He swiveled around in his chair to see what had hit him and who had thrown it. A small stone was what had hit him. Dean picked it up and looked at it. It was jagged and looked like someone had just picked it up off the side of the road. Dirt crusted the exterior and the point had obviously been the part that had connected with his head.

Dean looked around the room. Nobody said anything, but they stared back at him, judging him. Dean felt his face grow hot under all the stares and he looked down at his paper.

He wished he was invisible.

X

Cas may have escaped for a whole period, what with his free one being after lunch, but he had to face the school eventually. When he left the library, he could feel stares on him. Nothing serious happened until he got to his locker. Cas opened it and took out his books. He was about to shut it when he was pushed. It caused him to slam into his half closed locker door, which hit his nose dead on. Castiel stood there, shocked. His nose throbbed, but it wasn't broken or bleeding. He could feel eyes in him, waiting for a reaction. Cas wouldn't give it to them. He just shut his locker door with a bang that rang through the hallway and strode to his class.

But it just got worse from there.

In class, Castiel couldn't focus. He sat in the back as always, listening to some teacher go on and on about something he most likely already knew. He couldn't stop thinking about if this is what it would really be like being Dean's boyfriend. People glaring at him, hissing things he couldn't bother to listen to underneath their breath, and some of the girls even looked, well, jealous. Cas smiled to himself. But one question wouldn't let him stay content. Did Dean really like him? Or was it just Ruby trying to make both their lives suck by causing the homophobic little town of Fairbrook to turn on them? Either way, there was no way for Cas to deny his feelings anymore. He liked Dean.

X

Dean sighed as he got up from his chair to pack up and get in the awful yellow death-trap on wheels. He always wanted a Chevy Impala, '67, not like the crap we see today. Dean almost had enough to buy one, and it was in perfect condition no less. He had started saving nearly 5 years ago, but every time he thought about the glossy black paint, he knew it was worth it. Still lost in thoughts about car-porn, Dean walked straight into Castiel.

"Dean!" Castiel looked surprised, if not a little pleased.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean started walking down the hallway with Castiel to escape the catcalls that had been tossed their way.

"I've been meaning to ask you what you think of this whole rumor thing." Castiel's eyes shifted nervously, looking anywhere but at Dean.

Meanwhile Dean's heart was pounding. It might sound cliche, but Dean was genuinely surprised no one could hear it.

"It's-uh-it's certainly a change." Both boys shifted uneasily, each unaware they felt the same.

They both wanted to get together, it's just neither knew the other wanted to.

**i don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's building up to something don't worry, and we'll get more Sam I haven't forgotten about him. Well I love you all! *blows a kiss and skateboards away* *falls over* *pretends it didn't happen* *fades into blackness***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh. I am Just not happy with this chapter or this story and I've been having major writers block. I'm considering putting this story on hiatus until I can get my inspiration back. I'm not going to quit writing, I've got some other ideas, I just don't feel like this story is going no where.**

Gabriel slouched into the kitchen where Lucifer was seated in the exact same place as yesterday. Castiel wasn't home-he was off at the library doing some nerd thing-so it was safe to talk about him.

One look at Gabe told Lucifer everything he needed to know. "It failed." He said solemnly. It wasn't a question. It didn't need to be.

"Ruby got all pissed and shouted at them and now the whole school had deemed them public enemy number one." Gabe grabbed m&m's from one of his various hiding places around the house and stuffed some in his mouth. He was obviously upset that Cas and Dean were still not a couple.

"I told you," Lucifer chanted, and just then a disgruntled figure entered the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to pick up Castiel. He doesn't drive." Michael rattled off with a forced calm that showed just how much Lucifer was getting on his nerves.

"If he really wants to get home, he can walk," Lucifer replied nonchalantly.

Gabriel, sensing a fight, stepped in, "I'll pick up Cassie, I need an excuse to get out anyway." Gabriel grabbed Lucifer's keys without giving Michael or Lucifer a chance to argue.

Gabriel was slightly concerned for his brother, not that he's ever tell anybody that. He was just a tad worried about school. Sure, Castiel hadn't exactly been Mr. Popularity in the first place, but it would be even harder for him to fend off potential attackers now. For once in his life, Cas wasn't invisible, and Gabe wasn't sure how he'd handle that.

X

Dean didn't really want to do his homework. He kind of just sat there, thinking about the day's events. He wasn't really upset about what had happened anymore, it's not like he even enjoyed those other kids in the first place. Dean could hear Sam's pencil scratching from the other side of the room, churning out another top-notch paper no doubt. At least Sam didn't hate him, at least he still had Sam. But did he still have his new friend Castiel?

After all, they only had one awkward conversation after the incident, and even on the bus, Cas just whipped out a book and buried his face in it. Dean didn't bother him, but he did glance at him quite a lot, his eyes flickering between Cas and the seat in front of him. Cad didn't notice, or if he did, he pretended not to.

Giving it up as a bad job, Dean closed the book he was supposed to be reading and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at the clock that rested on his bedside table, clearly visible from the desk at which he sat. 11:28, the clock read. Dean looked over at Sam, who hated sharing a room with Dean because he did this, staying up late in the night to finish some assignment.

Sam still had a black eye from their run in with Crowley, though luckily it appeared as though no harm had come to him because of Dean. He smiled. It was one thing for Dean to take beatings for Sam, but it was another thing for Sam to take beatings for Dean. He was more sensitive in a way that made even Dean not want to poke fun at him some days. While he was watching, Sam put down his pencil and turned to Dean.

"Cas," Sam said, turning and climbing awkwardly into his bed.

"What about Cas?" Dean shot back rather defensively.

"When are you two going to get together?" Sam asked, though there was no joking in his eyes as there had been earlier.

"I don't know, man," Dean replied, avoiding Sam's eyes as he turned away from the desk and climbed into his own bed.

"He likes you," Sam mumbled, not sure whether Dean had heard him or not. In fact Dean had, and those three words kept him up well past his normal time.

X

Sam awoke to Dean speaking in his sleep, for real this time. He propped his head up on his elbow and listened to his brothers ramblings. Mostly Dean just muttered utter nonsense, and the words Sam could make out were completely useless out of context. Sam eventually got bored and tossed a pillow at Dean.

"Gah!" Dean cried, throwing the pillow back at Sam, who managed to avoid being hit.

"You'll never catch me!" Sam chanted, earning him another death glare from Dean.

Clambering out of bed, the brothers got dressed, and mentally prepared themselves for another day at hell, also known as high school.

X

Sam slouched into the seat next to Gabriel. He had gotten a terrible sleep, and it was really taking its toll on him. Gabe could see the dark circles that rimmed the younger boys eyes.

"Sammy you look like crap," Gabriel announced, smirking at the exhausted groan Sam let out. Normally, Sam wouldn't let anyone but Dean call him Sammy, but he was to tired to argue. Gabriel leaned in and patted his head. "No worries Sammy-O! You can sleep on me!" With that, Gabriel pulled Sam's head into his chest and stormed his hair, shushing his moans and protests with mutters of "Not now baby, just sleep."

Sam eventually gave up, and he found himself dozing off, only starling awake when Gabriel leaned his mouth close to Sam's ear and blew, hard. Sam jolted away from Gabe, rubbing his ear.

"Jerk" Sam muttered under his breath, only to he returned with,

"I know you are but what am I?"

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think. Should I keep going, or should I put it on pause until I get new ideas?**


End file.
